


Behind a closed door

by Krist1an



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Gift Exchange, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Modern AU, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, TKSSecretSanta2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, young/adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krist1an/pseuds/Krist1an
Summary: Senku and Xeno always planned their pastime, carefully choosing places, preferably where they could not be recognized, because the disclosure of the connection between the professor and the university student could turn into problems for both. But Senku's sudden idea of doing it at university captured the adult's mind, as if he were a stupid, adventurous teenager.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: 2020 TKS Secret Santa





	Behind a closed door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DramaticalHearts (kusokawaii)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusokawaii/gifts).



> Hi, this is my belated gift for DramaticalHeart. I'm sorry about that but I hope you enjoy it

Senku, almost like a caring wife, tightened the tie around Xeno's neck while he checked his email. On the agenda: Someone fearless entered the university cafeteria at night and stole all the cheese from it. Therefore, dishes containing this product will be temporarily deleted from the menu. In addition, on this occasion, after classes, the entire teaching staff is waiting for an unscheduled meeting. The president, aka "The King of Cheese Macaroni'', will throw lightning. Xeno got goosebumps.

“Have you got the news about the " Cheese Soul Version 2.0 "?” asked Senku. Since the morning, the chat of his group is only discussing this. Chats of other groups too.

“Why would anyone need so much cheese? I understand if they stole potatoes or bananas to help create a controller and play games, but they stole cheese. And do not say that it is not enough for them. Our university is literally famous for the fact that the cafeteria serves more cheese than other educational institutions.”

“The work of dishonest competitors?”

The Japanese kissed his lover on the lips. He had finished with the tie a long time ago.

“Nonsense. Which self-respecting university will compete in the amount of cheese?” Xeno's voice, as well as his black eyes, flashed irritation.

“It can be fun, people don't have to focus solely on scientific achievement. This kind of life sucks”

“You just said  _ I _ suck.”

“We both know you don’t,” Senku said, roughly grabbing Xeno by the tie and pulling him closer to his face.“You’re just a nun, but you’re not fixated on God, but on science. Science, of course, excites you, but don't you really want more?”

Ishigami put his free hand on the professor's groin and squeezed. Xeno blushed and tried to shake off the impudent arm. But Senku squeezes harder and the professor groans.

“And how did you so smoothly jump off the topic of stealing cheese, on the topic of sex?” Xeno tried to relax a little. “What do you want? If we do it now, we'll be late.”

“Not now. In the University. In your office”

The student chuckled, but before the professor had time to answer, he kissed the man, pulling him into a wet and shameless kiss. Wingfield was angry, he didn't understand what this brat was thinking ?! Fuck in the university where hundreds of students and teachers can discover them!

**_Students and teachers can spot them._ **

An electric shock ran through Xeno's body. The American kept running this thought over and over in his head. And he clearly realized that the fear of being caught by surprise had passed, on the contrary, the risk suddenly began to seem so attractive; I felt a surge of adrenaline. The scientist hugged his student tightly by the neck and pressed closer. They took a short break and grappled again in a passionate kiss.

Senku and Xeno always planned their pastime, carefully choosing places, preferably where they could not be recognized, because the disclosure of the connection between the professor and the university student could turn into problems for both. But Senku's sudden idea of doing it at university captured the adult's mind, as if he were a stupid, adventurous teenager. This is all Ishigami's influence. It was their common insanity, which caused an inexplicable thrill in their stomachs, and a nervous tremor in their hands with anticipation. They kissed each other greedily as they continued to get ready for the university seeking reassurance, until their lips began to ache and look like ripe cherries.

The student pushed his professor against the wall and kissed again. Wingfield replied with a groan, opening his mouth and letting his nimble tongue enter. He had no idea that Senku could kiss just like a casanova - with experience, well and for a hell of a long time. Xeno broke the kiss as he felt they were slightly carried away. A little more and he would definitely start to choke.

“Time, Senku, time,” he reminded the guy who started kissing again as soon as he regained his breath. Xeno put his hand on his face and finally pushed him away.

“It didn't bother you before.”

Senku frowned, but his face quickly took on a neutral expression.

The Japanese did not insist, he lifted his bag from the chair and slung it over his shoulder, and then headed for the exit. He was right, Xeno used to be more careless about time, letting them kiss you until they really start to be late. But those were light and innocent kisses, today - Senku showed that he can be passionate not only in science. The passionate and wet kiss almost drove Xeno to ecstasy, what will happen if this brat sucks him with his good mouth? Just thinking about it made Xeno's legs start to give way.

“There is no need to rush things.”

Xeno kissed Senku on the cheek and they both left the house.

***

Unfortunately, due to the difference in timetables, Wingfield and Ishigami were unable to meet at until 1 p.m. It was not something out of the ordinary, they even got used not to see each other in the first half of the day, although they are very close. But Xeno lets go of the next group, looks at his watch: in 40 minutes the next lecture should begin, at which the Senku group will be present. In the meantime, he should prepare the board for the next lesson.

“Good afternoon, Professor Wingfield. Can you find a few minutes for me? I would like to talk about my competition project.”

Ishigami wasted no time - he approached the man as soon as he crossed the threshold of the office.  The students who came in after heatedly discussed the night theft.

“This Robin Hood encroached on the King's "gold"!”

A funny nickname for a thief, but Xeno chose not to listen much further. He winced. Even though it was prescribed by etiquette, the man hated it when Ishigami called him that formally. The lover's intonation made it sound like he was addressing a decrepit old man. Within the walls of the university, Senku always talked to him with feigned courtesy and courtesy. Of course, the Japanese just played with him, and Xeno, unfortunately, could not answer him with anything. Wingfield finished erasing the marker from the board and answered the student.

“Of course, let's go to my office.”

“My office” was actually a service one, which is adjacent to the office in which Xeno conducts his lectures. It is large, but due to the fact that the professor stores there teaching materials, books, cabinets filled with flasks and test tubes, equipment and scientific instruments, models and some of his students' voluminous projects (including the Senku project), no space is left quite a bit, and it was occupied by a desk and a small but comfortable enough sofa. Neat Wingfield, on her own initiative, covers it with a special cover so that the sofa does not become saturated with centuries-old dust. Convenient to remove, wash and cover again. Nice, simple, elegant.

The professor kindly let his student into the room and closed the door. He thought that next would be followed by a kiss from Senku, the same as in the morning, passionate. He licked his lips and turned slowly. Contrary to expectations, nothing of the kind followed. Wingfield barely stifled a frustrated breath rushing out, noticing Ishigami standing in front of her model and muttering something to himself.

“So what did you want?”

“I still can't find how to cool the nozzle. I was thinking about a heat-resistant nickel-based superalloy, but their heat transfer is bullshit.”

Xeno nods in agreement. He knew that many self-taught people face a similar problem.

“To use you need a niobium alloy nozzle.”

“Niobium is a refractory metal, has many advantages and one significant drawback - it is catastrophically small. Will cost me a pretty penny.”

Xeno nodded again. He walked over to his desk and propped his back against it, arms folded across his chest.

“Therefore, I suggest that you postpone such a large-scale project for the time being and buy cheaper parts and materials. The result will already be impressive if the rocket reaches the stratosphere.”

“What is this baby talk, Professor Wingfield?”

“My old man passed this milestone long ago. I can't just give up.”

The professor could see the gambling gleam in his bewitching red eyes.

“ _ He's an astronaut _ . He overcame this milestone on the already built high-tech spacecraft.”

“ _That's right, the old man is an astronaut_ ”

Xeno tensed at Senku's sinister smile. He tried to understand what the guy, who had been quiet for a couple of moments, was thinking, and one guess pierced his brain.

“You're going to steal his credit card,” Xeno said affirmatively, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Bingo. But not to steal, but to ask politely.”

They looked at each other as if in a trance, Xeno's face softened, the more he looked at his boyfriend, the less frowned. The man smiled — at least his lips curled slightly. He knows he will, and most importantly, Byakuya will not refuse. Senku is kind of a spoiled child who always gets what he wants.

“Thank you for your time, Professor Wingfield,” said Senku.

The guy, with a heavy and menacing step, slowly approached the man impermissibly close, he pressed himself even more tightly into the edge of the table, like a frightened hamster, to which the child stretched out his hand to scream with a frightened animal. Senku put his hand on Xeno's cheek, his gaze becomes perkier, the corners of his lips part in a grin, he says:

“But now I have business with you, Xeno.”

And before the man has time to speak, he kisses him on the lips. Xeno, who had time during their short conversation to relax and stop thinking about what happened in the morning, flushed. It was neither anger nor embarrassment. As if a light had switched on in him, he suddenly felt a surge of incredible excitement. But it is worth a drop deeper and it turns out that his own behavior is embarrassed. Senku always gets what he wants, and even Xeno couldn't be an obstacle. This made him feel understanding for Byakuya. But Xeno chose not to regret it, he let go of thoughts of shame and simply allowed himself to plunge into the pool of passion, to which Senku led him.

Xeno had a small hot mouth, and the insolent student simply could not deny himself sticking his tongue in there, forcing the blonde to whine quietly into his mouth. Ishigami's tongue swept over a row of teeth, touched his cheek, and then found the tip of the scientist's tongue. The albino felt his boyfriend's hands cling to his clothes, and then completely grab him by the neck, pulling him closer to him. Ishigami pushed harder and finally got Wingfield to fall on the table, breaking the kiss.

“It seems there should be a phrase: “You are my first, be gentle with me?” Xeno laughed. He licked his lips, lifting himself up on his elbows and wrapping his legs around Senku's waist.

“Oh yeah, “it’s going to hurt a little, but just relax and try to have fun,” ku-ku-ku.”

Senku pressed his groin against Xeno's crotch, his hands wandering around the man's body, eagerly exploring every centimeter. He crumpled his perfectly ironed lab coat every time he squeezed his palms or swiped them upwards. The guy clearly enjoyed his "research", watched closely the reaction of the embarrassed man, his gaze shifty around the room and tried hard not to look at Senka. But when the student squeezed two sensitive papillae through the layers of clothing, Wingfield even had to cover his mouth with his hand, drowning out a moan and indignantly look at his mistress. Xeno felt hands on his ass, and immediately the Japanese leaned over to him again to kiss him on the lips and smoothly down to his pale neck.

“But you're being so rude, is this a rape game?”

“There would be more time,” Senku chuckled condescendingly.

The noise and hum of students is heard from the audience; Wingfield grins wryly and kisses Ishigami briefly, feeling ecstasy ripple through his body in waves, surging with tight tension in the groin area. The pants began to crush unpleasantly, and even rubbing did not help ease this feeling.

Senku slapped him on the ass and ordered him to turn around. The man did it immediately, simultaneously having time to unfasten the belt on his trousers and pull up his robe. He lays down on the table with his chest and looks over his shoulder.

“Then you should hurry up too”

Xeno invitingly twisted his backside and again got his buttocks with his palm. It didn't hurt, but the man fell silent. Ishigami unbuttoned his fly and pulled Xeno's pants down, eliciting a sigh of relief from him. The man grabbed his cock, still hidden by the wet cloth of his boxers, with a trembling hand, and did a few test thrusts. A wonderful feeling of approaching satisfaction covered him, forcing the body to continue its shameless movements, not at all embarrassed by its observer. On the contrary, realizing that the student is now standing behind and looking at how the professor is behaving perversely, the body was covered with goosebumps, the chest was corroded by the feeling of sick happiness.

Senku also found something to amuse himself with. His hands nimbly crawled under Xeno's shirt and groped for two hard beads. He pinched one nipple, pinched the other between his fingers and pulled back. Wingfield raised his head and opened his mouth, making a soft sound like a meow.

“Damn yes, S-senku, oh yes,” the man whimpered, and, to his chagrin, eyes filled with tears.

He felt bliss, in a burst of emotion he again reached for a kiss, it came out quickly, torn, as if he was kissing for the last time. He did not even think that his nipples are so sensitive, it seems a man could come from just one stimulation. His movements became more active, a couple of drops of thick precum, which had not been absorbed into the fabric, flopped onto the floor. Xeno was close to detente. But Senku takes control of this, gently pulling Xeno's hands to the sides and not allowing the case to be completed.

“Further I will do everything myself,” Senku lovingly stroked Xeno's cock and kissed his neck. He looked around room, confident that there must be something suitable for lubrication.

“Vaseline …” suggested Xeno.

He obeys Ishigami's silent order and does not dare to touch himself again, only spreads his legs wider and looks at Senku over his shoulder with a languid glance.

“Here, in the top drawer of the table”

The albino gagged his charm with a kiss and stuck his tongue into his mouth, his hands possessively crumpled his ass with such an unnatural force for the guy that the man was sure that later there would be traces there. Senku quickly pulled away, groping for the jar he needed. Xeno lifts the right edge of the boxers to the left half while his student opens the container, dips his fingers in the colorless liquid and puts them in Xeno's bare hole.

The blond squeaked sweetly when cool fingers touched him. He twists his ass, as if begging Senku to hurry; someone walked past the door, it seems a couple of students have stopped at the blackboard and are writing something on it, just a few meters from the fucking Professor Wingfield and the famous genius Senku. The scientist again feels a burning delight, they are separated from the audience by some kind of wall, thin, without good noise isolation. Xeno's cock twitches and drops a couple more drops of precum onto the floor.

He quietly whispers, asks Senku to hurry up, but the guy is in no hurry to insert his fingers, only teases and strokes the edges of the wrinkled hole with them. Sharp red eyes blinked at Wingfield, who looked amazing: carefully styled hair fell apart, face flushed, lips red and swollen, the once penetrating gaze of black eyes was now obscured by pure lust. An ideal image, exactly the one that Senku dreamed of many times.

“Just do it. Or you will never touch me again!” Xeno flared up. He literally hissed it through his teeth, clinging to the table in annoyance.

Senku whistled such an excited reaction and gave Xeno what he so desired - the hole of his lover met with softness and warmth, amazing hospitality. When a member is there, it will be the peak of pleasure. Xeno lets out a satisfied groan, there is no hint of pain, he sits on his fingers harder, he needs more. Senku played with Xeno's wet hole until it became free enough in it and he could easily insert three fingers at once and even spread them apart.

It took Wingfield many efforts not to start moaning out loud. He felt so good, his body was on fire, his mind turned into a mess, it seemed that he was going crazy. He reaches for Ishigami's lips and the lover does not refuse. A passionate long kiss, lips smacking vulgarly, tongues intertwining, saliva mixing and flowing down the chin, Xeno is already starting to tremble, the air ends. Not though, but Senku pulls back and lets both of them catch their breath. And he himself, in a couple of movements, lowers his pants, lubricates his penis with Vaseline, clamps his beloved professor's mouth with his hand, presses his head to his shoulders and bursts into his body with one powerful push, from which sparks fell from his eyes.

The man hums into his hand and shakes his head, his eyes again filled with tears, which his student gently brushes away and whispers something soothing along the way. Now it hurt, Xeno was breathing deeply, his anus tightly wrapped around Senku's cock. A short respite made it possible to better feel your lover and relax. The Japanese began with a slow swing of his hips.

“How do you?” whispered Senku, stroking Xeno's stomach.

"N-now I'm better, don't stop," Xeno begged, pushing his hips towards Senku.

The albino no longer holds back. He pushes into this damn sexy body faster, faster, faster. As he had expected, this gorgeous ass was just amazing. Soft and wet, this hole took his cock so well it felt like it was made especially for Senku. Thoughts about this excite even more. The blond was crying and bellowing with pleasure into Ishigami's palm, licking his hand unconscious and sometimes biting quite noticeably.

He badly needed his leaking cock to be fondled. His hands dropped Senku's palm from his belly to his penis, even closed his fingers around it. Ishigami chuckled.

_ How cute _ .

His sweet Xeno is so eager for caress. He moves his hand to the beat of his thrusts. The student smiles, kisses the professor on the temple, while he rushes between pushing deeper into Senku's sleepless or pushing into his fist. It seems the man began to completely lose himself in euphoria, his moans are getting louder. And Senku deliberately slows down.

“Do you so want to be heard?”

“N-noaah, ... Damn, Senku, a little more, I'm almost ...!” Xeno stammered.

He whined in protest and squeezed his penis inside himself, began to fuck about him himself, just to get the necessary friction and pleasure.

Senku hears footsteps that are heard outside the door. This makes him come to a complete stop and snuggle against Xeno as tightly as possible. Wingfield heard at last too. He had no fear of being discovered; on the contrary, it was the last straw. There was a knock, the handle began to slowly sink down, Xeno mentally swore to himself and finished in Senku's fist.

“Closed,” from behind the locked door came a surprised girlish voice. "Hey guys, aren't Professor Wingfield and Senku here?"

In the audience, they started giggling in response, but be that as it may, the girl pulled the handle again, made sure that it was closed and left.

Xeno tightly squeezes his eyes shut, his body begins to shake finely, his legs are like cotton, he squeezes into Senku, but his hands rest against him so that it seems as if he wants to pull away. He just realized two things: firstly, he finished because he expected to be revealed, and secondly, he has a kink for semi-public or possibly public sex.

“You don’t look like you’re scared,” Senku whispers on the verge of audibility. The guy, unlike his teacher, really tensed. He was horrified at the thought that they were almost caught red-handed, but he can't complain, because he insisted on getting some experience in extreme situations.

He feels Xeno go limp in his arms. He will not be able to keep the man on him for a long time, so he let him fall on the table again. Ishigami breaks down at the fastest pace, forcing Wingfield to revive again, not allowing him to forget about everything in the world and plunge into a trance. Sparks pour out of his eyes, the scientist can now think only about fucking his huge penis. And that there is no wall between the rooms. Everyone looks at how he gets fucked by a student and he shamelessly substitutes his ass. He ends again, but this time dry. Shrinks, giving Senku a great sensation. Its warm, narrow walls squeeze the cock so hard it almost hurts.

Xeno again ceases to control the volume of his moans and Ishigami again covers the blond's mouth with his hand, and the one in which he finished. Wingfield doesn't seem to mind at all, and licks with pleasure the palm of his tracks. Senku feels like an orgasm is coming, but doesn't even try to slow down. Fucks the pliable hole like they are fucking for the last time. Senku shoved his entire length into Xeno to the very root and came, filling his stomach with his hot semen. It was as if fireworks exploded in his head, he felt as if in paradise, but very soon the incredible weight of the mortal body and the tiredness of the driven animal fell on him.

He smoothly walks out of Xeno and falls into a chair. Xeno is lying on the table, whining from two orgasms, sperm flows out of his trembling ass in a thin stream. A beautiful sight, Senku is definitely pleased with the work done.

“Xeno,” Ishigami calls. “We need to put ourselves in order, in ten minutes the lecture should begin.”

Senku lifts himself out of the chair with an effort of will. Looks into Xeno's relaxed face and reminds him of the lecture again. The professor's body twitched mechanically. He tried to get up, but unsuccessfully slid to the floor. Is sitting. Apparently, he moves automatically and out of a sense of duty to the profession. Senku is even ashamed of having brought his beloved to such a state. The guy helps his teacher get up and sit on the sofa, kisses his face, whispers that it's over. Strokes over tousled hair. Kisses again. Gives him and himself in order.

“There are so many …” Xeno suddenly declares, like a drunk, stroking his stomach. His defocused gaze peers through the Senku.

“A lot,” for some reason confirmed Senku. “Just don't try to say this at a lecture.”

“Lecture ..?” repeated Xeno, his face finally reflected more human emotions, he frowned. “Exactly, I need to lecture. And then also to the meeting. And that's why “Robin Hood” chose this particular day to steal the damn cheese?”

Senku smiled as he listened to Xeno's grumbling.

“You don't complain about sex, did you like it?” asked Senku, sitting down next to him. Wingfield rested his head on his shoulder, trying to hide his blush.

“Yes.”

The trill of a bell echoed through the building. Xeno exhales wearily and rises.

“I think we should repeat,” he says quickly, takes the necessary materials from the table and walks on wadded feet to the door. He unlocks it. “What do you think, Senku?”

Senku hurried to his teacher.

“Of course, Professor Wingfield.”

  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
